


【午夜场】【ALL深】【私设如山】未成年请在家长陪同下观看谢谢

by JiuChuan_lalalala



Category: ALL深深
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiuChuan_lalalala/pseuds/JiuChuan_lalalala





	【午夜场】【ALL深】【私设如山】未成年请在家长陪同下观看谢谢

【第一夜】

何昶希x李振宁

设定：大学老师希x消防队员深 私设年上

就莫名觉得很带感，金丝眼镜斯文白切黑大学老师希，小麦色的活力阳光消防员深～想想就觉得有点美味～吸溜🌛

————————手动正文分割线————————

这条街上的路灯是英式的设计，黑色的底座仿佛与夜色融为一体。

正对着窗户的那盏好像很久没有检修过了，灯芯发出“呲啦-呲啦-”的声音。这夜没有月亮，微黄的灯光忽明忽暗。从没来得及拉好窗帘的窗户望出去，就能看到微弱的灯光还在固执的窥探。

这个夜晚仿佛静谧无声。

“啊……”

屋内有人压抑的低吟。

“…啊……轻一点…好不好…唔！…”

软语恳求好像起到了反效果，撑在上方的人不仅没有慢下来，反而抬起他一条腿，更加凶狠的进入。他只能抓紧身下的床单，咬牙承受对方的进攻。

何昶希凝视着身下的年轻人。对方劲瘦的身体被窗外微弱的灯光勾勒出优美的线条，微微隆起的胸口此刻正在急剧喘息，小麦色的皮肤上泛着一层细汗。紧咬的下唇阻挡不住难耐的低吟，上挑的眼角泛起红痕，漂亮的眼睛里慢慢浮起一层水光。

听着对方一声声的恳求，何昶希怎么都软不下心肠来，他只想狠狠的占有他，可能只有这样，才能确认对方还完好无损的属于自己。

他的恋人是个消防员，刚过完成年后的第一个生日就不顾他的反对参加了考核。从他正式成为消防员的那一天起，何昶希几乎在他不在自己身边的每一刻都提心吊胆。可是对方却仿佛没心没肺一般，丝毫不理会他的担忧抱怨，依旧挂着能灼伤太阳的笑，天天早出晚归，身上的细小伤口随处可见。有时候灰头土脸的回来，往床上一倒就没了声响。何昶希拿他没有办法，只能每天都神经质一般的关注社会新闻，一看到哪里有火警，他的太阳穴就会突突的跳疼。

他觉得，自己的神经迟早会崩断。

今天中午在学校食堂，他和几个学生坐在一起，挂在墙上的电视突然开始插播紧急新闻。本市正在施工的一处综合商场突发大火，十几层的大楼火光冲天。消防队员迅速赶到，架云梯，铺设备。他看到一个熟悉的人影毫不犹疑的冲向冒着黑烟的庞然大物。

那一刻，他觉得脑中有什么东西“啪”的一声断了。

他不知道他是怎么回的家，不知道是怎么心惊胆战的盯着电视屏幕，不知道是怎么如坐针毡的等着那个人的消息。

直到天都黑透了，对方才姗姗来迟的打开家里的门，像往常一样嬉笑着和他打招呼，像往常一样对他撒娇说好累好饿。就好像那个仿佛无牵无挂冲进火海的背影是平行时空里毫不相干的另一个人。

他知道他很辛苦，也知道他很累，可是他必须得做点什么才能压下心头阵阵抽搐的心惊肉跳。

“ 骗子。”

何昶希忍不住狠狠用力，十指死死扣住他的手，顶弄的力道仿佛要把对方贯穿。

身下的男孩终于失声呻吟，脖颈和下颌骨绷成了一个锋利的弧度，生理性的眼泪顺着眼角流进鬓发。

“…唔…好痛…你轻一点嘛…呜…”

他不想弄伤他，他爱他。可是他能怎么办呢？他什么办法都没有。

何昶希轻轻吻去对方的眼泪，将那些破碎的呻吟尽数吞没。看着身下的人渐渐失神，只能任人予取予求，可他觉得心还是空的。还不够，远远不够。

他托起男孩的腰臀将他抱了起来，一转身抵在了旁边的墙上。李振宁惊慌之中下意识用腿环住对方的腰，可还是止不住的下滑，让对方进入到前所未有的深度。他终于呜咽出声。

何昶希把脸埋在对方的肩窝，察觉到男孩在墙壁和自己之间微微颤抖。他轻轻吻着嘴边温热的皮肤，感受着这唯一能让自己安心的温暖。

如果你离开，我一定再无好眠。从此夜夜梦魇，梦里全都是你温柔美好的脸，却渐渐离开我视线。

窗外那盏路灯彻底寿终正寝了。

不知哪里吹来的风把天上的云吹散了，一轮圆月清泠泠的挂在静默的夜空。

冷清的月光悄悄爬进窗框，轻抚着男孩安稳的睡脸。

这个夜晚静谧无声。

————————第一夜·完————————


End file.
